Lo que la guerra dejó
by JaNnYtA
Summary: La guerra no sólo trajo pérdidas de vidas humanas; sino también, la concepción de una nueva vida. Porque, aquella noche en el bosque, un baile no fue lo único que los amigos compartieron.


**NO soy dueña de los personajes ni de sus vidas; sin embargo, me gusta jugar con ellos y hacer realidad mis sueños. Porque en ellos, en mis sueños, todo es perfecto y tiene sentido. En mis sueños no hay pelirrojas superficiales ni pelirrojos malhumorados. En mis sueños, Harry y Hermione se pertenecen; porque yo, como tantos otros, sí vi lo que Rowling vio demasiado tarde.**

**Summary**: La guerra no sólo trajo pérdidas de vidas humanas; sino también, la concepción de una nueva vida. Porque, aquella noche en el bosque, un baile no fue lo único que los amigos compartieron.

**Lo que la guerra dejó.**

Hermione no aguantaba un segundo más en aquella casa. No era sólo el sentimiento de culpa lo que la impulsaba a marcharse, era también esa mezcla nauseabunda de olores en la cocina de La Madriguera.

Ella ya lo había decidido, después de dos semanas de haber terminado la guerra, era más que oportuno y seguro ir en busca de sus papás y traerlos de regreso. El único inconveniente, era el precario estado de salud que la castaña llevaba desde hacia un par de días. Seguro que todo era obra de los olores de la comida de Molly y nada más que eso o quizás sólo fuese parte del cansancio que aún acumulaba debido a todo un año de presiones y tensiones.

─ ¿Crees que Harry me lo pida esta noche?─ Preguntó Ginny entrando a la habitación que compartían en La Madriguera─ He dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para no agobiarlo, dejar que respire. ¡Pero, Hermione! Creo que ya no me pedirá nunca que volvamos. ¿Será que ya no me quiere como su novia?

El corazón de Hermione martillaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Eran sentimientos encontrados, por un lado ansiaba que Harry retomara pronto su relación con la pelirroja y así ésta por fin dejaría de incomodarla con sus problemas amorosos. ¡Cómo si ella no tuviese sus propios problemas de los que preocuparse!

¡Por Dios, había besado a Ron! Y sólo para demostrarle a Harry, que lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque no había cambiado nada entre ellos. ¡Menuda mentira!

Hermione sabía que aquella noche lo había cambiado todo. Haciendo que sentimientos que no sabía que tenía para su mejor amigo tomaran el mande su corazón y por qué no decirlo, también de sus pensamientos.

Y debido a todo lo anterior, también deseaba que Harry no volviese con la pelirroja. Ese era su lado egoísta el que hablaba y ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aplacarlo y no demostrar lo que en realidad sentía.

─ Dale tiempo, Ginny─ respondió a la menor de los Weasley─ Harry aún necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Por primera vez en siete años tiene un poco de paz en su vida y tú con tu insistencia no harás más que alejarlo. ¡Déjalo respirar! Además, tu deberías estar aún de luto por tu hermano y no llorando porque tu ex novio apenas te mira.

Hermione no había sido consciente de que su tono de voz se había elevado cada vez más mientras hablaba, sólo se percató de ello cuando giró su vista a Ginny y la vio casi al borde de las lagrimas y con una expresión más de temor que de dolor.

─ ¡Lo siento Ginny! No quería gritarte. No debí decirte todo aquello, pero también yo estoy alterada. Necesito encontrar a mis papás y no me he sentido bien de salud. Disculpa, de verdad. ¿Estás bien?

─ Lo entiendo. Tienes razón, debo darle espacio a Harry y acompañar a mi familia. También estoy dolida por la muerte de mi hermano, pero él ya no está y Harry sí, yo debo continuar mi vida y Harry es parte de ella. Pero tienes razón ─repitió─ esperaré.

Sin más, la pequeña pelirroja dio la vuelta y dejó sola a Hermione en la habitación. La castaña se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrumada con todo lo ocurrido y una ola de nauseas la hizo levantarse y correr furiosamente al baño más cercano. En su carrera, tropezó sin darse cuenta con Harry que la miró preocupado y la siguió.

Harry trató de alcanzar a Hermione, pero su amiga parecía no escucharlo. Cuando logró por fin darle alcance, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la puerta en la cara.

─ ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Los gritos de Harry parecían no oírse dentro del baño, pero Harry sí oía muy bien lo que ocurría dentro. Hermione estaba vomitando.

─ ¡Hermione, abre la puerta o la tiro!

Dentro del baño, Hermione vaciaba lo poco que quedaba dentro de su estómago, durante el desayuno sólo había podido comer un poco de cereal, pero al parecer a su estómago tampoco le había gustado y ahora se deshacía del escaso alimento.

Cuando su estómago por fin dejó de convulsionar, se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ojeras, unas feas y grandes ojeras y ¿color? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Estaba blanca como una tiza!

Se mojó la cara y enjuagó su boca. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la amenaza de Harry.

Abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar.

─ ¡Hermione!─ gritó Harry llegando a su lado y mirándola de pies a cabeza─ ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas un medimago? Ahora mismo te llevo a San Mungo.

─ Estoy bien, Harry. Sólo tengo alguna infección intestinal o quizás algo me ha caído mal al estómago. Estaré bien, no voy a morirme.

Ante su mala broma, Harry frunció el ceño y la miró furioso. Acaban de terminar una guerra y mucho había sufrido él pensando en que podría perderla y ahora ella juega con que un simple malestar no iba a matarla; ¡Eso podría ser más que un simple malestar! Pero él no diría nada, la observaría y silenciosamente cuidaría de ella, pero al primer síntoma de que Hermione volvía a estar mal, él la montaba en su escoba, a la fuerza si era necesario, y la llevaba a San Mungo.

El día continuó su tranquilo pasar. Harry dedicó su día a seguir sutilmente a Hermione mientras ésta terminaba de ordenar sus cosas para partir al día siguiente en la búsqueda de sus padres. Para su misión, Hermione necesitaba de algunos permisos del Ministerio, como también de provisiones en alimentos e ingredientes para pociones.

Harry era plenamente consciente de que Hermione era capaz de cuidar perfectamente de ella y de sus padres, pero él quería seguirla. Su corazón necesitaba seguirla, porque sin ella, era seguro que no seguiría latiendo.

Pero Harry no podía seguirla, antes tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ginny. La pelirroja no perdía ocasión en tocarlo o de sacar el tema de su noviazgo, a lo que Harry sutilmente evadía, pero ya se estaba quedando sin excusas y no podía decir nada a la pelirroja aún, porque temía hacerla sufrir teniendo la perdida de su hermano tan reciente; además, si hacía algo así la familia Weasley lo vería como un rufián que sólo había jugado con los sentimientos de su pequeña y peor sería cuando se enteraran que Hermione era quien ocupaba ahora su corazón, y el sentimiento, era algo indescriptible.

Todo había comenzado aquella noche, hacía un mes atrás o quizás más, eso ya no importaba. Pero, aquella noche Harry la guardaba como su secreto mejor guardado y como la mejor noche de su vida.

La experiencia en sí fue reveladora y revitalizante. Le dio nuevos motivos para luchar y para sobrevivir y, descubrir, después de aquella apasionante noche, que Hermione no era sólo su mejor amiga sino su compañera de vida le hizo abrir los ojos y ver el mundo con más claridad. Ahora sólo necesitaba aclarar las cosas de su pasado y luchar por el futuro. Pero había un problema, después de aquella mágica noche, su amiga se comportaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido y pero aún, ¡había besado a Ron! ¡Frente a él! Decir que no tuvo ganas de golpear a su amigo sería mentir con descaro, pero por boca del mismo pelirrojo sabía que después de eso beso nada más había ocurrido y que nada más ocurriría.

Según el mismo Ron, la propia Hermione le había pedido disculpas argumentando que se había dejado llevar por la emoción y que esperaba que siguieran siendo amigos. Aquello había sembrado la esperanza en Harry, el joven mago anhelaba que esa fuese la prueba necesaria para comprobar que los sentimientos que Hermione profesaba tener hacia Ron habían quedado en el pasado y que ese beso le había ayudado a comprobarlo. Ahora Harry sólo debía conquistar a su castaña, pero no sin antes hablar con Ginny y con el resto de los Weasley.

La cena de aquella noche contaba con la familia Weasley al completo, como también con la compañía de los Lovegood, Hagrid, McGonnagal y otros tantos amigos y profesores de Hogwarts. La excusa de la cena era para despedir a Hermione y desearle suerte en su viaje, pero más que eso, era el simple deseo de reunirse entre amigos, acompañarse y celebrar que estaban bien.

Poco antes de bajar a cenar, Harry terminó de guardar sus cosas en una mochila. Si Hermione se iba, él se iba con ella. Ya había decidido hablar esa misma noche con la pelirroja cuando acabase la cena y luego sería libre de seguir a su amada.

Al llegar a la mesa, el héroe mágico notó que Hermione aún no llegaba a comer, preocupado por su estado se levantó rápidamente para ir a buscarla. Unos gritos provenientes del piso de arriba lo asustaron y lo hicieron correr con desespero.

─ ¡Ayuda, algo le ha pasado a Hermione!─ era la voz de Ginny que se asomaba desde el umbral de su cuarto.

Harry entró como un demonio a la habitación, sabía que los demás corrían tras él deseosos de saber qué ocurría con Hermione, pero para él era más importante, ¡ellos tenían que entenderlo!

Su corazón casi se cae en pedazos cuando descubrió a Hermione. Su castaña yacía en el suelo de la habitación tan blanca como un papel. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón y desesperado se agachó a su lado y la recogió.

─ ¡A San Mungo! ¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!

Hermione despertó desorientada. No reconocía la habitación ni tampoco recordaba qué había ocurrido. Tenía un leve recuerdo de haberse mareado, pero después nada, sólo oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos y reconoció el lugar como una sala de hospital. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Aunque lo más importante sería "¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?"

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas pero no logró encontrarlas. Resignada, intentó levantarse e ir a buscar las respuestas ella misma. Seguro se había desmayado debido a que no tenía nada en su estómago por culpa de algo que le había caído mal.

Cuando estaba ya casi sentada en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sonriente Harry entró llevando con él una mochila y las cosas que Hermione reconoció como su equipaje para su viaje a Australia.

─ Ya estás despierta─ dijo Harry aún más sonriente que cuando entró a la habitación─ El medimago dice que ya puedes salir y continuar tranquila con tu viaje. Aquí están tus cosas. Esperaré que te vistas. Las espero afuera y nos iremos tan pronto como quieras.

Harry le entregó sus cosas, dejó un beso en su frente y salió tan sonriente como entró dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida. Harry no le había dado respuestas de por qué estaba allí y lo peor de todo ¿a quién más esperaba afuera? Y, ¿cómo era eso de "nos iremos tan pronto como quieras"?

Hermione prefirió no dar más vueltas al asunto y vestirse en paz, luego conseguiría las respuestas de Harry o le preguntaría a alguna enfermera o al medimago que la había asistido.

Cuando salió de la habitación, por poco y se desmaya de nuevo. Medio Hogwarts estaba ahí y no sólo ellos, también había unos cuantos periodistas y hasta el mismo Ministro de magia.

¡Tanto alboroto por un simple desmayo!

─ ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?─ preguntó Hermione a Harry, quién había llegado a su lado.

─ Están aquí por ustedes─ respondió su amigo abrazándola y conduciéndola por un pasillo en sentido contrario a donde esperaba la masa.─ Es mejor que salgamos por acá, no necesitas más presiones. Quiero que ambas estén bien. Yo las cuidaré. El Ministro ha dispuesto un auto que nos llevará al aeropuerto y desde ahí, un avión privado del ministerio nos llevara a Australia.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Harry?─ preguntó Hermione deteniéndose bruscamente─ ¿Estás bien? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Hablas de mí en plural y dices que irás a Australia conmigo, ya te lo he dicho antes, estaré bien sola; además, creo que es necesario que un medimago te revise. ¿Estás bien?

Harry sonreía y la miraba embelesado. Su pequeña castaña no estaba enterada aún de las buenas noticias. Lo mejor de todo, es que no había sido necesario hablar con Ginny, ella misma al enterarse de la buena nueva había dado por terminada definitivamente la relación y les había deseado un buen futuro, lo mismo había hecho el resto de los Weasley y de sus amigos de Hogwarts.

─ Estoy mejor que nunca, Hermione─ respondió─ Ahora vayamos a buscar a tus padres. Mientras antes los encontremos, antes será la boda.

─ ¿Boda? ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

─ ¡De nuestra boda, por supuesto!.

─ ¿Nuestra?─gritó la castaña, llamando la atención de un par de enfermeras que pasaban por ahí─ ¿De dónde has sacado que me casaré contigo?

El corazón de Hermione saltaba feliz dentro de su cavidad, pero todo le parecía demasiado raro e irreal. Seguro se había golpeado la cabeza con la caída y aún estaba inconsciente en alguna cama de hospital.

─ Te amo, Hermione y creo que tú también a mí, pero si no me amas, no me detendré hasta que lo hagas. Nos casaremos, porque por fin puedo estar contigo sin temor a perderte y mayor razón para casarnos ahora que nuestra niña viene en camino.

Hermione aún no entendía nada. Sí. Esto era un sueño, se pellizcó disimuladamente en la cadera y se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacerlo. Eso dolía.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Todo era real. Harry la amaba y le había pedido, exigido mejor dicho, matrimonio. Pero algo no encajaba aún ¿De qué niña hablaba Harry?

─ ¿Qué niña, Harry?─ preguntó la castaña temerosa de conocer la respuesta. Él simplemente le sonrió y se acercó para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

─ Nuestra niña, Hermione. Vamos a ser papás. ¡Estás embarazada!.

Lo siguiente que Hermione supo, fue que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que, mientras todo se iba a negro, unos fuertes y seguros brazos la envolvían haciendo que ella se sintiese protegida, feliz y en casa.

* * *

><p>Hola! Sé que es raro que yo esté tan pronto por acá, pero últimamente me llueven ideas en la cabeza y la mejor manera es sacarlas fuera. Sólo espero que me lleguen también ideas para continuar con "Nova enim futura" que está medio olvidada y con los capítulos a medio escribir.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva locura mía. A mí me ha encantado, sobre todo porque la he encontrado incluso algo divertida y yo soy pésima escribiendo escenas de humor, pero ustedes juzguen.

Cuéntenme que les pareció, espero su review! Ah! Si no han pasado por el grupo de facebook, pasen. El grupo es **Harmony hasta la tumba! **y si a quien buscan es a mí, pues me buscan como **Janny ta.**

Un beso enorme a todos, les deseo de todo corazón que superen con calma estos extenuantes días te tensión. Ya queda poco! Pero recuerden que no será el fin, para muchos es apenas el comienzo.

Besos!

Ale


End file.
